Vinho e Máscaras
by Dany Ceres
Summary: PósGuerra. Festa anual comemorativa da derrota do lado negro. O que acontece quando ninguém está com o olhar sob Aquele Que Derrotou O Lorde Negro?
1. O artigo

**Título: Vinho e Máscaras**

**Autor/Artista:**DanyCeres

**Betas:**Amy Lupin e Ge Malfoy

**Categoria**: slash

**Classificação**: NC-17

**Personagens ou Casais:**DM/SS/HP

**Disclaimer:**Nenhum dos perfeitosos me pertencem, nem mesmo os citados. Tudo de J. K. Rowling dividido com a Warner. Eu só me divirto um pouquinho com eles.

**Aviso: 1**Nessa fic você encontra relacionamentos yaoi. E mais que uma simples menção. Se você não gosta e etc, sinta-se à vontade, ou para voltar, ou fechar a página.

**2 **Essa fic foi escrita como resposta ao desafio de carnaval do grupo potter slash fics no grupo do yahoo.

Espero que gostem e... deixem reviews xD

- x -

Desde a queda do Lorde Negro, todo ano é realizada uma festa por e para aqueles que o combateram. A cada ano, o anfitrião é diferente. Este ano, o anfitrião é o atual diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts – Severus Snape. O mestre de poções - que agora rege não só Slytherins, mas todas as outras casas - surpreende a cada festa por si organizada, a despeito de sua fachada sisuda.

Este ano entre a lista de convidados espera-se o já famoso Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, os sobreviventes do clã Weasley, a chefe dos aurores Nymphadora Tonks, o lobisomem Remus Lupin e seu esposo saído do véu, Sirius Black entre outros.

Uma vez mais, a festa que abre a semana que comemora a derrota d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado é temática. O tema abordado este ano é 'Carnival in Venice'. Todos os convidados devem apresentar-se mascarados e vestidos à rigor, ou seja, trajes do século XV e XVI. Mantendo a tradição de surpreender, todos os convidados terminam seu caminho até o castelo através de gôndolas que os levam através do lago da lula gigante até o castelo. A iluminação também é de impressionar. Os lampiões que iluminam o trajeto de carruagens dos portões até o lago desapareceram para darem lugar a inúmeras fadinhas que iluminam e acompanham os convidados de sua carruagem até a entrada do castelo.

Os últimos a chegarem foram a inegavelmente bela Weasley, em um vestido champagne - o que só realçava seu cabelo fumegante - e ainda um pouco após o aristocrático e último dos Malfoy. Este vestia vestes em prata e verde, a cor de sua casa e de sua linhagem, juntamente com o negro que hoje não faz parte de suas vestes. Embora a máscara por ele usada difira muito da de boa parte dos presentes. Não possuindo nenhum adorno, simplesmente circundando-lhe a região dos olhos.

A despeito de qualquer instrução, todo o contato que recebemos ao tentar abordar o retardatário senhor Malfoy foi um olhar gelado e indiferente. Se ele possui alguma da simpatia tão falada, ele só exibe em frente ao Winzegamot. Sobre a decoração... Suspeitamos que muito veludo seja usado segundo os modistas especialistas. Principalmente em tons rubros, esmeraldas e safiras.

_Rita Skeeter para o Profeta Diário._


	2. Platine

**Título: Vinho e Máscaras**

**Autor/Artista:**DanyCeres

**Betas:**Amy Lupin e Ge Malfoy

**Categoria**: slash

**Classificação**: NC-17

**Personagens ou Casais:**DM/SS/HP

**Disclaimer:**Nenhum dos perfeitosos me pertencem, nem mesmo os citados. Tudo de J. K. Rowling dividido com a Warner. Eu só me divirto um pouquinho com eles.

**Aviso: 1**Nessa fic você encontra relacionamentos yaoi. E mais que uma simples menção. Se você não gosta e etc, sinta-se à vontade, ou para voltar, ou fechar a página.

**2**Essa fic foi escrita como resposta ao desafio de carnaval do grupo potter slash fics no grupo do yahoo.

Espero que gostem e... deixem reviews xD

- x –

Cheguei em cima da hora. Alguns dirão que me atrasei, mas estão enganados. Malfoys não se atrasam, os outros é que se adiantaram.¹

Severus, uma vez mais, fez exatamente o que se esperava dele; deslumbrando a todos com a riqueza da decoração e a minuciosidade dos detalhes. A iluminação do salão era perfeita, deixando, convenientemente, recônditos escuros nos vãos deixados pelas supostas 'varandas' que foram magicamente acrescidas ao salão, especialmente para a festa. Dando vista para o lago e os jardins do castelo, incluindo seus chafarizes. Os casais podiam aproveitar a inovação para apreciar não só a vista sob o luar, mas a privacidade que o interior confere a quem o ocupa. Uma vez ocupadas, a iluminação exterior da sacada é retirada. Um sutil aviso de não perturbe. A festa de abertura da semana certamente promete, embora a _minha_, grande aposta, seja no seu fim. Como sempre, estavam todos impecáveis nos trajes, embora alguns sempre fossem reconhecíveis. Mascarados ou não.

O cabelo, despontando para todos os lados, era a denúncia mais evidente. Por mais que me guiasse por outros detalhes que quase ninguém notaria como o modo que suas mãos brincavam como os botões da roupa sempre que se entediava com a conversa.

Deixei que todos vissem que havia chegado, para só então cumprimentá-los. A Ordem da Fênix era a responsável por ser possível a festiva e pacífica reunião de hoje assim, como as que a precederam. Gostando ou odiando, quando a guerra contra o Lorde Negro se acirrou e as baixas que dela decorreram, era preciso que todos do mesmo lado se unissem cada vez mais. O que fez com que pequenos detalhes menos agradáveis de um fossem aceitos pelos outros. Mesmo que sempre tenha andado mais próximo à Severus, com quem tenho mais afinidade, que dos outros. Seu humor ácido nunca foi um incômodo, _au contrair_, sempre me divertiu.

Principalmente se a piada era Potter.

Quando ele deixaria de ser Potter para ser simplesmente Harry? Em definitivo? Provavelmente, nunca. Mas certamente que em alguns momentos ele é só Harry. Severus sempre soube muito bem a arte da sutileza, diferentemente de Potter. Defeito da grande parte dos grifinórios. Assim que Severus refugiou-se em uma das sacadas, uma pausa em seu papel de anfitrião, Harry o seguiu. Creio que fui o único a notar, afinal, grifinórios têm o dom de não enxergarem o que está debaixo de seus próprios narizes, mas às vezes têm um timing perfeito. Fui libertado de minha conversa com Bill pelos gêmeos.

Destino? Sacada. A visão era estarrecedora. Os dois, beijando-se. As mãos de Severus puxando Harry para si, enquanto as de Harry postavam-se nos cabelos e ombro dele. Assisti-los era quase tão bom quanto fazer parte daquilo. Um 'a-hem' no meu melhor estilo Umbridge anuncia a eles que não estavam só. Rio abertamente enquanto os vejo se separarem embaraçados.

-Pelo visto, começaram nossa festa mais cedo. E sem mim.

-Sevvie só estava me dando oi, Dray.

Escuto a voz rouca de Severus sussurrar "oi" em meu ouvido. Enquanto um arrepio percorre minha espinha, ele toma meus lábios nos seus. O beijo era intenso, exigente, e dizia que ele queria mais, e não ia se contentar com menos. Como se eu fosse. Mas o abraço de Harry interrompeu o beijo, e retomando sua postura de anfitrião, ele nos deixou a sós na sacada.

-Agora... Minha vez de dar oi, Dray.

Aquele sorriso malicioso. Contendo segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções que só ele sabe dar pra mim. Aquele sorriso que faz o restante do mundo se esvair e só restarem os orbes verdes me encarando e devolvendo a luxúria contida no olhar. Não preciso esperar que ele se aproxime, com aquele sorriso, eu o seguiria a qualquer lugar. Querendo ele ou não. Antes de piscar já estamos abraçados, nos encarando com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Ao contrario de Severus, o beijo de Harry tinha uma suavidade. Dizia no fundo a mesma coisa, mas era diferente. Não tinha a urgência que o de Sevvie tinha, mas exigia, explorando cada pedaço que meus lábios, e minha boca podia oferecer também. Foi com um suspiro de pesar que, após o beijo, descolamos nossa testas e nos soltamos do abraço do outro. Não podíamos ficar ali a noite toda. As pessoas desconfiariam. Fui primeiro e minutos após, ele saiu também.

Conversas jogadas fora com mais alguns, uma dança com Molly e finalmente as pessoas começavam a se despedir. Depois de alguns minutos, alego cansaço e me retiro também. Foi preciso mais meia hora pra conseguir realmente me despedir e dar boa noite, e a visão do quarto compensava. Da porta, a cama era mais que convidativa. E na cômoda ao lado uma garrafa de vinho com uma taça e uvas. Realmente, a _minha_ festa estava só começando.

- x -

¹ - Malfoys não se atrasam, os outros é que se adiantaram. – Bom, uma vez que não é originalmente minha a frase... O diário da princeza 2 filme


	3. Green

**Título: Vinho e Máscaras**

**Autor/Artista:**Dany Ceres

**Betas:**Amanda Poirot

**Categoria**: slash

**Classificação**: NC-17

**Personagens ou Casais:**DM/SS/HP

**Disclaimer:**Nenhum dos perfeitosos me pertencem, nem mesmo os citados. Tudo de J. K. Rowling dividido com a Warner. Eu só me divirto um pouquinho com eles.

**Aviso: 1 -**Nessa fic você encontra relacionamentos yaoi. E mais que uma simples menção. Se você não gosta e etc, sinta-se à vontade, ou para voltar, ou fechar a página.

**2 -**Essa fic foi escrita como resposta ao desafio de carnaval do grupo potter slash fics no grupo do yahoo.

-x-

Não sei exatamente porque sempre voltava. Na verdade eu sei, e sempre soube. Pelo _dejà vú_, para dizer a mim mesmo que o preço que paguei pela vitória valera e ainda vale à pena, que os que morreram não foram em vão. Que as mortes, de Cedric, Dumbledore, Mione e Charlie valeram algo. Por dois pares de olhos que são a razão para que eu ainda esteja aqui.

Simplesmente tirei as medidas e deixei cores e modelos a cargo de quem entendia: Madame Malkin. Ri ao pensar o quanto Dray me recriminaria por ser tão displicente com minha aparência. Como se fosse algo crucial. De acordo com ele, aparência é _quase_ tudo. Posso até vê-lo repetindo mais uma vez para mim "O primeiro impacto é tuuudo Harry", e daí desfiando um terço de ladainhas quase igual a Sra. Weasley. Não posso evitar que um sorriso brinque nos meus lábios ante a esses pensamentos.

Começava a anoitecer e a antecipação também. A festa toda era só um acontecimento anterior ao que eu realmente chamo de festa. Mais um reencontro. Uma celebração dos sobreviventes, dos marcados. De nós três. Severus, Draco e eu. Uma semana que, intimamente, seria só nossa e, certamente, a mais especial do ano.

Ainda não sei como o Ministério não desconfiou daquela besoura intrometida. Com aquele olhar perscrutador por trás daqueles oclinhos de pedrinhas. A pose de mau de Severus continua a surtir efeito, posso perceber quando chego ao castelo. Ela tem que se conter pra não avançar sobre todos nós.

Alguns já haviam chegado e os outros continuavam chegando. Logo, Severus mal me deu atenção quando cheguei. Eu sei, não podemos dar bandeira assim, mas enquanto ele se mantinha ocupado com todos os convidados, e agora amigos, eu fingia participar das conversas, olhando a cada segundo para a entrada, esperando que um certo loiro passasse por ela. Pra variar, ele foi o último a chegar, mas mal trocamos duas palavras.

A decoração estava, mais uma vez linda. Quase não reconheci o Salão Principal da escola que foi meu primeiro lar. Parecia que Draco e Snape disputavam pela primazia do deslumbre e encantamento causado aos convidados a cada festa. Mesmo querendo manter a pose intimidante de sempre, Severus se viu obrigado a diminuir seus escudos depois da guerra com a morte de Dumbledore e o afastamento de McGonnagal do corpo docente. Ele era agora o diretor de Hogwarts, e mesmo dizendo que não sabia o que era pior, os alunos ou os pais, era obrigado a lidar com ambos.

Não pude resistir ao vê-lo se dirigir pra uma das sacadas. Aliás, idéia mais brilhante, se me perguntassem. Superou qualquer coisa que Draco já fez na mansão dele. Eu simplesmente não vejo mais necessidade em nos escondermos. Ao menos não tanto. Por isso nem hesitei em seguir Severus, embora tenha me certificado que ninguém estivesse prestando atenção a mim em específico.

Ele ficava tão encantador, perdido em pensamentos, debruçado sobre a sacada, observando aquilo que ele conquistara com tanto esforço, com tanta luta, com tanto sofrimento. Aproximei-me perto o bastante para que um suspiro bastasse para denunciar minha presença. Severus devia estar realmente com as guardas baixas para não ter me notado. Percebi o quão surpreso ele ficou ao me ouvir chamando-o num sussurro.

Ele sabe como disfarçar suas emoções sim. Mas, depois de algum tempo, você acaba se familiarizando. E, às vezes, gostando. Ele simplesmente se virou em minha direção me beijando praticamente, não que algum dia eu viesse a reclamar disso. Severus conserva o mesmo ardor, a mesma ânsia dos tempos da guerra, de logo em seguida, quando eu fui atacado por comensais ressentidos. O mesmo desespero, eu diria. Mas sou tirado do meu torpor quando alguém além de mim e Sev se pronuncia. Até ouvir – e vê-lo - a voz de Draco ficamos visivelmente constrangidos por sermos pegos como dois alunos.

Draco fica tão fofo tendo esses ataques de menino mimado que ele sempre foi. E não resisto a comentar, com um sorriso no rosto, que Sev estava me dando 'oi'. Assisti-los se beijando era definitivamente uma das cenas que aquecia meu coração e tirava o peso das perdas. Embora a impetuosidade de Severus fosse a mesma com que ele tem comigo. E era respondida no mesmo ardor. Deixei-me inebriar pela visão, simplesmente irresistível. Irresistível demais para simplesmente só assistir e me saciar. Era um... aperitivo. Abraço as costas de Draco enquanto faço uma carícia no rosto de Severus, que interrompe o beijo, e resolve que é hora de voltar para a festa, deixando-me a sós com meu anjo. Afrouxo meu abraço para dar a volta por ele, e encará-lo de frente. E a visão daqueles olhos me faz sorrir.

-Agora... Minha vez de dar oi, Dray.

Não percebi quando os meus, ou os pés deles, se movimentaram, assim como nossos braços, já que agora me vejo envolvido no abraço reconfortante e promissor dele. O sorriso dele, tenho certeza, é um mero espelho do meu. Ou o contrário? Não me importo, os lábios dele são convidativos demais para que eu fique simplesmente olhando. Os lábios dele trazem um gosto, uma ternura que não encontro nos lábios de Severus. Não há aquele desespero, não é como se não tivéssemos o amanhã. É como se fôssemos senhores do nosso tempo. Não há pressa nem demora, o tempo corre por nós, conosco. E ainda assim não é menos intenso em sentimento, em nada. Não posso reprimir um gemido de protesto quando nossos lábios se separam, assim como não suprimo o sorriso, quando mesmo após o beijo, nossas testas estão juntas. Não posso evitar o suspiro saudoso pelo calor dele quando finalmente nos afastamos e ele se vai. Alguns minutos após, volto para o salão também.

Pessoas, conversas, danças, bebidas, tudo não passou de um borrão enquanto a hora da _minha_ festa não chegava. É em momentos assim que conseguimos ver que o tempo é senhor de si e não admite ninguém a lhe ordenar. Foi com imensa satisfação que me despedi da primeira pessoa que se retirou. Ignorei a cambalhota que meu estômago deu quando Draco veio se despedir porque estava se retirando. Depois desses anos ainda representamos essa farsa. E todos acreditam, ou fingem que acreditam. E a mim, se fingem ou não, não me importa. Eu precisava me despedir também, mas ainda tinha que dar um tempo. Pareceu uma eternidade conseguir me livrar do salão e ouvir meus passos ecoando pelas paredes frias das masmorras, um dia odiadas.

Como Dray se retirara primeiro, a nossa comemoração seria lá. Era sempre assim, o lugar era de quem saísse primeiro. E o cenário não podia ser mais promissor. Draco, com as meias e a camisa branca, além da máscara, e uma taça de vinho na mão. As roupas claras pareciam destacar ainda mais a pele alva como neve dele e eu gostava tanto de admirá-lo.

- Você está vestido demais pra festa Potter. – Ouvi Draco dizer entre um gole de vinho e um sorriso de lado, como só ele sabe dar. O que me fez sorrir também, antes de retrucar enquanto, com os pés, deixei os sapatos à beira dos pés da cama:

-Nada que não seja facilmente resolvido. – Termino de falar enquanto começo a desabotoar a camisa e deixo meu olhar prender no dele. E encontro aquele olhar prata faminto, cinzento como uma tempestade, se enevoando de desejo. _Desejo por mim_, uma vozinha acrescenta, e meu estômago dá outra cambalhota. Por esse olhar eu não sei o que sou capaz. Só o divido com Severus, porque ele também é meu. Enquanto sinto a boca encher d'água, examino os lábios entreabertos e agora avermelhados pelo vinho de Draco e deixo a camisa cair no chão, enquanto entro na cama, engatinhando, até parar do lado dele, um olhar preso no outro.

-Aceita vinho?

E antes mesmo que eu assinta com a cabeça vejo-o tomando um gole e se aproximando com movimentos felinos que me enfeitiçam. Ele passa um dos braços pelo meu pescoço e antes de passar o outro, nossos rostos estão próximos o bastante para que eu sinta sua respiração junto à minha, nossos narizes se encostando. E com toques quase oníricos, os lábios dele de repente estão nos meus, me tentando, os dentes roçando e mordendo de leve meu lábio inferior. E eu o puxo bruscamente pela cintura necessitando de maior contanto com o corpo dele ao abocanhar seus lábios aristocráticos. Se ele começou um beijo suave, me tentando, o meu agora é violento, pois está sedento das promessas mudas feitas pelos dele. E no meio da batalha voraz de nossas línguas sinto um gole de vinho descer minha garganta assim como um arrepio sobe do início da minha espinha até minha nuca.

A sensação final, evidente no meio das minhas pernas, enquanto desesperado, tento colar meu quadril ao dele. E enquanto sinto os lábios dele deixarem um rastro molhado enquanto sugam, lambem, mordem meu pescoço, as barreiras estabelecidas pela minha calça e a cueca dele são agora mais que uma tortura, mais que uma prisão. Mas ele retira minha mão quando começo a brincar com o cós da cueca, querendo evidentemente arrancá-la de uma só vez. Após mais um gole, que não beberei, ele deposita na cômoda a taça e se volta pra mim, me fazendo deitar na cama. Não posso deixar de estremecer quando o ouço sussurrar no meu ouvido.

-As roupas ficam onde estão, _Potter_. Ainda falta um convidado pra festa ser completa.

Prefiro ouvi-lo dizendo meu primeiro nome quando não temos o resto do mundo mágico nos espiando, mas às vezes, quando ele diz Potter com aquela entonação, meu desejo só aumenta, e eu beiro o precipício da loucura. O resto de coerência que existia em mim se esvai a partir do momento que os lábios finos dele começam a brincar com um dos meus mamilos, enquanto ele puxa meu cabelo e arranha meu pescoço. Gemo o nome dele, mas quem responde é outra pessoa.

**N/A:** Gente, antes de tudo, desculpas mil pela demora em atualizar.

Logo em seguida tenho que agradecer muitíssimo pelas reviews de vocês. Vocês São todos uns fofos e é um estímulo, pra gente continuar a escrever.

Essa parte foi meio que um desafio pra mim, porque não tinha escrito de acordo com o pov do Harry. Espero que não esteja muito OOC. E sim, ela a parte acaba exatamente aí. Eu não sou má, não muito xD, mas é que... bom, a idéia é que haja uma progressão dos acontecimentos de acordo com cada parte. Mas na próxima e última parte, finalmente teremos os três juntinhos. Espero que curtam

Com carinho,

Dany


End file.
